The Museum
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Totally AU fic. Regina's the director at a prestigious museum In NYC and Emma is a bail bonds person. Emma runs into a gorgeous brunette woman and gets her wallet stolen. ;) Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you Justyna Korpvsz for the story idea

"You want me to go where? Adam Hall works at the Metropolitan Museum of Art?" I looked through the file my boss gave me. I was looking for a 'suit' who had some pretty bad debt and he was wanted for fraud also.

"Yes. He's gotten away from the others bonds people in every other county within a hundred miles. You're the best Swan so I'm counting on you to get the job done." My boss shrugged back into his chair. "Just bring him to me and I'll pay you the thousand bucks."

"Sounds good. Be back in a few hours. The museum is having a new wing open today so it's going to be nuts." I continued to flip through the pages of his file. Adam was a pretty sleazy guy with a mile long record. I could feel my boss' eyes on me. "What?"

"I didn't know you liked museums Swan." He took a long swig of his coffee before continuing. "I know you can get it done. You're the best."

Once I got to the museum, it was close to eleven in the morning. I wasn't that big of a museum person but I enjoyed them on occasion. As I walked in, I got strange looks from the surrounding people. They were all in suits and dresses while I was in jeans, a tank top, boots, and my favorite red leather jacket. I guess there was a dress code here. I needed to find the manager and see if I could sweet talk him into giving me the information on Adam so I could catch him easily. I heard talking down the hall and hurried my pace. As I rounded the corner, I ran right into another person. Hot coffee swept over my chest and stomach. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sorry." I had to clench my teeth. I didn't like this woman's tone. When I finally looked at her I was struck speechless. There stood a gorgeous curvy woman with long, dark brunette hair that ended at her shoulders. She had chocolate brown, fiery eyes that challenged anyone who dare look into them. A fitted red dress hugged her curves and ended right above her knees. The jet black blazer she wore made her look more powerful.

"Are you going to speak or just gawk at me all day?" The woman clearly hadn't had enough coffee this morning.

"Well excuse me. I'm trying to get over the second degree burns that are most likely all over my chest and abdomen. I'm looking for the manager of this museum. Do you know where I can find him?"

The brunette studied me a moment. "She is right in front of you with an empty cup of coffee and a lot of work to do. But you probably don't know what that's like." Damn this woman was a bitch. It takes a lot to piss me off but she was getting there quickly.

"Oh. I need to speak with you privately. It's about one of your employees." The woman continued to watch me. "Can we step into your office?"

"Yes we might as well. I don't want you dripping coffee in my hallway. Follow me." I did as she commanded. I couldn't help but notice how nice of an ass and legs she had as I followed behind her. I won't lie; she is a very attractive woman. Infuriating but attractive. "I'm sure by now you realize my museum has a strict dress code."

"And I'm guessing coffee stained attire isn't on the list?" My attempt at a joke just earned an eye roll. I watched as the woman rounded her desk and picked up the phone. Finally I saw a name plate on the large oak desk. Her name was Regina Mills. She dialed a few numbers and waited.

"Hello, this is Regina from management. Please send someone to my hallway with a mop and bucket. There's a woman here who needs to clean up her mess." She ended the call and looked back to me. "Here," Regina walked to a closet and pulled out a dark gray, silk dress shirt. "You can change into this once you've cleaned up the mess. What are you here for anyway? I have work to do."

"You're really going to make me clean up the mess that you halfway caused?" Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at my question.

"You ran into me and made me spill the coffee. You're to blame for this." In threat of getting kicked out and losing the bounty, I clenched my jaw to keep quiet.

Let it go Emma. Let it go. You need that money to pay rent. "Okay fine. I'll clean up the damn hallway. And I'll change into your shirt so I can meet some of your standards for this place. But tell me, your employee Adam Hall, where is he?"

"He doesn't come in until one. Why?" The janitor brought the mop and bucket for me. The skinny man shot me a sympathetic smile and moved along quickly when Regina walked out behind me.

"I just need to speak with him." Regina watched as I cleaned the floor.

"I have a feeling you need to do more than that. I know about his background." I hesitated a moment. Does she know he has a bounty on his head and if so, does that mean she knows why I'm really here?

"Well you must like taking risks then." I wasn't sure how I meant that to come out. After I was done ringing out the mop, I set the yellow caution sign around the newly cleaned spot. "Are you going to make me wax it too?"

"Don't tempt me. Now go change." Regina snapped and pointed towards her office. This woman was irritating but for some reason I put up with it. If it was anyone else I would have gone off on them by now. As I grabbed the shirt and turned to walk out of her office, she stopped me at the door.

"Are you not going to let me change my shirt? You kinda made it known a coffee stained shirt was a dress code violation."

"You can change in here." Regina closed the door behind her. "And I'll be taking that jacket of yours to make sure I get my shirt back in pristine condition."

"You have got to be kidding me." Regina stood there with her arms crossed. Her eyes were burning into me. "This is ridiculous." I slid out of my jacket and gave it to her. I turned my back towards Regina before pulling the wet tank top over my head. I felt hunger coming from behind me. So this Regina woman was checking me out. Interesting. I took my time folding the tank top making sure to somehow move my biceps. With each movement I could feel Regina's eyes growing darker.

"Will you hurry up? I've got a job to do." I could hear a foot tapping. Regina was getting frustrated with me.

"Look the only way to hurry this up is for you to be quiet. I've never been good at buttoning these types of shirts." It was a total lie but I had to see just how far Regina would go to get me out of her office. I 'fumbled' with the buttons a few minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"For God's sake turn around." Regina slapped my hands away and started working on the buttons. She started from mid abdomen down. When it came to the buttons around my breasts she hesitated a second. Her eyes lingered a moment when she was done. When she was satisfied with my, her, shirt she took a step back and looked at me. "There. Now go do your job or whatever you're doing here." Regina's eye were dark with hunger. She must have liked what she saw.

One came and I waited for Adam to show up. Once he did, I figured out where he was going and what he was going to do. Thankfully he never knew I was there but I kept him in sight. "Waiting to pounce Miss. Swan?" I jumped when I heard a dark purr come from behind me and I shivered when hot breath caressed my neck. Turning quickly, I was met by dark brown eyes and a smirk. A very sexy smirk.

"H-how did you know my name?" There was only one entrance and exit to the room Adam was showing in so I figured I could take my eyes off of him.

Regina pulled out a license from her blazer pocket. "You need to keep a better hold on your wallet." With horror I checked my back pockets and sure enough it wasn't there. "The rest of your belongings are in my office. When you're done capturing Mr. Hall please come see me." She gave me the license and walked away. This was unbelievable. I was the seasoned criminal not her!

As I peeked around the corner, Adam was still talking with an older couple about one of the paintings. The three of them seemed to talk forever before the older couple breezed by me. Before Adam could walk by I stepped in front of him. "Just make this easy on the both of us. I need rent and you're going down either way." Horror covered the man's face and he tried to run by me but I cut him off. For once, one of these guys was smarter than I thought. He ran and slid between my legs and started to run. "Fucker." I turned and was a few feet behind him. Adam turned the corner towards Regina's office.

"ADAM HALL GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN MY OFFICE NOW!" He stopped and fell face first on the slick floor. I chuckled inwardly as I walked up and cuffed him. Pulling him to his feet, I glanced into Regina's office. I was met with a triumphant smirk and mischievous eyes.

Xxx

After I dropped Adam off to my boss, I swung by my place to grab an extra tank top. I'm sure Regina was going to make me give her the shirt back today. As I drove to the museum, I noticed my normal Starbucks along the way. Why not replace the cup Regina spilt earlier? I knocked on the door and waited. "Come in."

"Hi." I walked in slowly wondering if Regina would notice the coffee before she saw it. And she did. Regina stopped typing, what I could imagine being mid-word, and looked at me. An eyebrow rose when she saw the large Starbucks to-go cups in either hand.

"Replacing the coffee you spilt this morning?" Regina's voice was more playful than condescending.

"Something like that." I placed a cup on her desk before taking a seat in one of the guest chairs. "Skinny caramel macchiato for the both of us."

Regina blew on the cup before taking a small sip. "How did you know this is what I drank?"

"Hello everyone, my name is Emma Swan and I am a caffeine addict. My choice of consumption is coffee. Therefore, I know many different kinds by just their smell." This little admission earned me a soft chuckle from the brunette. "Thanks for scaring Adam shitless so he slid and fell flat on his face earlier."

"Well you needed to catch him and I wanted my shirt back untarnished. I doubt you could run on a wet floor and not fall." Regina paused a moment and looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Welcome. So, are you going to make me strip for you again or what? Cuz if I am, you'll need to get some ones out of that Michael Kors bag of yours."

"Funny dear." Regina turned towards me; leaning on her desk. "I don't pay for entertainment. I say strip; people strip." Her voice lowered and seemed to get more seductive with each word. Was it getting hot in here or was it just me? It seemed to me that dark eyes were starting to undo each button agonizingly slow. I swallowed hard when I saw just a peek of Regina's cleavage. When she caught me, an evil grin pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Now strip Miss. Swan."

It took me a moment to find my words. "No."

Regina's brow rose. "No? Whose shirt do you think you're wearing? Besides, you brought another to put on." She paused a moment. "Are tank tops all you own?"

"Who's to say I don't like this shirt?" I crossed my legs and leaned back. "And no. I own other shirts. I just like showing off my guns. Which, you seem to like very well."

"Who's to say I won't destroy your leather jacket?" Oh hell no. She isn't threatening my leather jacket!

"Do you really want me to tear off each individual button on your precious shirt?" My hands went slowly to the first button. Regina's dark eyes watched as I fumbled with it.

"Miss. Swan," she warned. "If you do anything to my shirt I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do."

"Why don't we make this fun?" I folded my arms across my chest. "You go out to eat with me tonight. And then I'll give you the shirt back."

Regina's brows furrowed. "Why would I want to go on a date with you?"

"Because you think I'm hot. And you want your shirt back." I paused a moment. "But if you agree, you have to give me my wallet back. Otherwise, you'll be paying for dinner Miss. I wear designer clothing and carry a three figure hand bag."

"You wear tank tops, boots, jeans, and a leather jacket. How do you know name brand items so well?"

"I'm full of surprises Regina." I stood from the chair and walked around the desk. "My wallet please." Regina watched me a moment before leaning down and grabbing her purse from under her desk. "In a place I wouldn't dare look. You're smart."

"Well I'm full of surprises too Miss. Swan." There was something in her voice I couldn't quite pin down.

I took my wallet and started out the door. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"I never agreed to a date dear." I heard her start to type again as I left the office. When I got to the bug, for some reason, I went through my wallet. "That….minx." I can't believe she did this. Grumbling I raced back inside and to her office.

"Missing something dear." Regina sat back in her chair with her legs crossed and either arm on the arm rest. She knew I'd be coming back.

"My debit card; where is it?" My patience was running thin. But the sexy, triumphant grin on her face was killing my resolve to be pissed.

"Close the door." I did as she demanded but closed it a little too loudly. "My shirt; take it off. You have the tank top right there. You seem to leave stuff behind a lot. I wouldn't want you to forget my shirt."

"You're kidding me." All she did was raise a brow. I huffed as I started to undo each button. Regina's eyes watched every move I made. Though this time, I didn't turn before taking the shirt off. This time I locked eyes with her. Regina's eyes grew darker as I let the shirt fall in the chair. "Happy now? You have your precious shirt back."

"Not particularly. But it's getting better." I shook my head as I reached for the black tank top and slid it over my head. After I fixed it I leaned over her desk.

"My card; give it to me." Regina's eyes darkened as they inspected me. I could only imagine what was going through her mind as she lingered on my arms.

"Fine." Regina leaned back and slid my card out from her garter. Heat rushed through me when I saw the black lace. "Your card Miss. Swan." Regina's voice was a low and sexy purr. All I could do was stare at the card between her slender fingers. My hand trembled slightly as I reached for it.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I returned to the museum at 6:45 to make sure I caught Regina walking out. I leaned back on my bug beside what I guessed was her car. It was a new, sleek, black BMW. "So you did come back. I thought you would have bailed on our little arrangement."

I pushed off of the bug and chuckled. "Not a chance. Are we taking your car or mine?"

"Mine but I drive. I'm not getting into that metal deathtrap you call a car." Regina unlocked the doors and I got in. "Where are you wanting to take me on this date of yours?"

"How's about the Toloache 82 on the upper east side? It's a great Mexican place with fantastic margaritas."

"Hmm. Rather fancy place. I've never been there before." Regina started to drive and I couldn't help but realize she smelt like apples.

"Do you…bake a lot?" I turned my attention towards Regina.

"Yes I do. On the weekends or when I have company over. Why?" I could tell she was slightly thrown off by the random question.

"You smell like apples." All I got was a smirk. The rest of the ride we were silent. Both wondering what the other was thinking.

Surprisingly, we got seated right away. "Your server will be back shortly to take your drink orders." I gave the man a small smile before he walked away.

"So, how was the rest of work?" I wanted to make some sort of small talk so this whole 'date' wouldn't be total awkward silence.

"It was fine. No more blonde strippers showed up." Regina shot me a teasing glare.

"Well that's good. Wouldn't want you to be cheating on me now would I?" The words came out of my mouth before I realized it. When I glanced from the menu to Regina it didn't seem to have phased her. The server came for our drink and food orders and I made sure to keep mine on the cheaper side. I think Regina was trying to do the same thing since I made it clear that I was paying for dinner. "So how did you get into owning an art museum?"

Regina chuckled slightly. "I don't own it. I just run it. But I've always enjoyed art. I paint and play the piano. How did you become a bail bonds person?"

"I bet you can sing too." I paused a moment. "I kinda just fell into the business. I'm good at finding people and finding out information."

Regina's brow rose. "And you didn't look up anything about me?"

"Nope." I took a sip of my margarita. "I didn't want to. If I had, we wouldn't have anything to talk about. What do you paint?"

"Landscape mostly. Sometimes people. I make money on the side selling some of the paintings." We continued to talk back and forth about ourselves even after our food came. Overall it was a very enjoyable night. Regina told me she had a son who was ten. The father was non-existent and she liked it that way. Just the way she closed herself up as she spoke of Henry's father made me think he's the cause of the scar on her lip. She loved riding horses when she was younger and grew up training them. That was before she moved to New York City when she was in her early twenties.

I told her a little about my childhood. The foster homes and how I was traded back and forth. I didn't tell her about the time I spent in jail. "I'd love to see some of your paintings some time. Are any in the museum?"

"No none of them are there. I do it to relax. I play piano for the same reason. When Henry was younger, I'd play and he would go straight to sleep. It soothed him like it does me." I couldn't help but hang onto every word Regina said. This Regina was totally different from the Regina I met earlier. Now she's less agitated and bitchy. "Maybe you can see them one day."

Time flew by and suddenly it was close to eleven. I paid and Regina left a tip. When we got back to the museum, there was a small twinge in my stomach when I got out of the car. "Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Emma." I felt a small blush cross my cheeks when I heard my name come from Regina. I enjoyed how it sounded. Thankfully it was too dark for Regina to see the slight pinkness of my cheeks. The rest of the night was rather uneventful. I went home, changed into my PJs, and went to bed. The last thing I thought about was Regina and how we both seemed to have a good time tonight.

The next morning, I was woken by the constant ring of my phone. I reached over, pushed it open, and held it to my ear. "This better be good. You woke me up."

"Miss. Swan it's noon. Get your lazy ass out of bed." The realization that Regina was on the other end of the phone woke me up instantly.

I shot up and looked at my phone to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Regina? How did….how did you get my number?"

"I did a little digging and got your number from your boss. It was rather easy since you left his business card in your jacket pocket." Fuck! I left my leather jacket at her office! That was half the reason why I asked her on a date. I'm an idiot.

"Of course you did. What did you tell him? That you were my woman or that you had a job for me?" Regina was silent on the other end. "Regina?"

"That I had a job for you. Now come get your jacket and coffee stained shirt." Regina paused a moment. "And get coffee on your way." I chuckled and agreed. Since I didn't have time to take a shower, I just threw my hair back, pulled on a pair of jeans, and put on a T-shirt. As I pulled through the drive thru Ruby was the one working.

"Hey Emma! Decide to sleep in I see." Ruby and I had known each other for years. We dated awhile back but decided it would be best to just be friends. I wasn't what she wanted and vice versa.

"Yeah. Until I got woken up." I placed the coffees in the cup holders and gave her the money.

"By the brunette you had a date with last night?" Her voice was hopeful. "I'm glad you didn't sleep with her yet. That means she must be important."

"Ruby, for God's sake woman. You make me sound like a whore. I normally only have one night stands but with Regina…there's something about her that's different. I want to have a relationship with her." My eyes grew wide at the thought.

"It's true love." Ruby's voice was breathless. "Now move it. You're holding up the line." I couldn't help but snort.

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. Bye Ruby." Ruby's words lingered with me all the way to the museum. As I walked in the door, I remembered the dress code.

"Seriously Miss. Swan? You were here yesterday and I told you there was a dress code." I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah I know. I remembered when I pulled up. Can I barrow the shirt again?" Regina rolled her eyes. "Peace offering?" I gave her one of the large to-go cups.

"Thank you. And you do own something other than a tank top. I'm shocked. You're jacket is in the closet next to mine. Feel free to grab it before you go." I heard rapid typing start behind me. "How can someone sleep until noon?"

"What?" I took a seat in a guest chair and sipped the steamy liquid.

"How can you sleep until noon like that? Don't you have anything to do during the day?"

"I get up early if I have a job lined up. I didn't have one until tonight. And there's nothing around my apartment that needs to be done right away. I'm guessing you have a strict morning routine that's only broken by a few hours on the weekends." Regina glanced at me. I knew I was right.

"Yes, actually I do." We sat in a comfortable silence for a good ten minutes before my phone rang again. It was my boss this time.

"Hey Steve what's up? Oh next time someone calls asking for me, don't give them my cell number." I glared playfully at Regina whom just smirked back at me. "No I'm not at home but I can take down some info." I grabbed a piece of paper from Regina's printer and stole the pen she was reaching for. That earned me a deadly glare. "Yeah I'm good. Uh-huh. At the Ritz in Time Square? Okay I got it. Thanks."

"Another job I presume." Regina held out her hand. "My pen Miss. Swan." I grinned and gave it back. "You look like a pen thief and that's my best one."

"And it would be one to steal. It writes smooth. May try to steal it one day." I finished my cup and threw it towards the trashcan. The cup hit the corner and thankfully fell in.

"If my pen goes missing, I will find you…"

"You will always find me?" Regina stopped typing a second after my words registered.

"Who do I look like? Snow white? And I doubt Prince Charming had breasts and wore a slightly padded bra." She noticed the type of bra I wore?

"No, you look more like the Evil Queen. Who, might I add, was a badass. Therefore, you fit the bill of the Evil Queen. Which thinking back, I don't think she was all that evil."

"How long are we going to talk about Disney movies from your childhood? Because I have a meeting at two and would like to eat lunch beforehand."

"Oh. Sorry. I'll grab my jacket so you can get to lunch." I hopped up and went to the closet. I smiled slightly when I saw my jacket hung next to hers. I wasn't sure why though. It was simply two jackets hung beside one another.

"You can join me if you'd like." Regina stood and reached around me. "I'm going to the deli two blocks from here. I'll pay this time."

"That'd be nice. Thank you." I waited as Regina locked her office door and we went out to the parking lot. "I think it'd be a quicker walk than drive."

Regina stopped at her car and looked at me. "Do you see the heels I'm wearing? I'd need a foot massage and a bottle of wine if I walked two New York blocks. Four round trip."

"Okay. Okay. You can drive." I chuckled as I climbed in. I loved the smell of Regina's perfume. It was zesty but with a slight musk. Then since she cooked with apples so much she had a light scent of those mixed in. Since the sandwiches were so huge, Regina and I decided to split one. Did I like all the green, healthy stuff on the sandwich? No. But I ate it to make Regina happy. As I chewed, that thought along with what Ruby said earlier crossed my mind. Oh my God I'm eating healthy shit to make her happy!

"Emma? Are you okay? Emma?" Regina's voice finally cut through the voices in my head.

"Uh…yeah I'm okay." My voice cracked and I saw Regina pick up on it. We finished lunch in silence and I was pretty quiet on the way back. I'm not sure why, but I walked Regina back to her office. "Well, have fun in your meeting Regina."

"Have fun…bail bonds personing tonight." I chuckled at the tone of Regina's voice. Giving her one last smile, I started to walk down the hallway and away from her door. With each step I realized I started to miss her. What the fuck was happening to me?

I pulled up to Starbucks and caught Ruby walking outside. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Now." I all but dragged Ruby towards one of the outside tables.

"What's wrong with you Emma? I've never seen you like this before." I rested my head in my hands. "It's about Regina isn't it?" I just nodded. "What's happened?"

"I think…I think I'm starting to like her." When Ruby said nothing I finally looked at her. Ruby's green eyes were sympathetic towards me. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"What makes you say this? What makes her different than some other fling?" The thought of anyone calling Regina just some other fling made me twitch. "Calm down. I'm not saying she is one."

"I miss her. Last night she was all I could think about." I paused. "I mean when I saw our jackets hanging beside one another's it made me smile for some reason." Ruby shrugged.

"You have it bad for this Regina woman. I've never seen you like this before." She smiled. "You remind me of me when I first met Belle." That was slightly comforting since they've been together for eight years.

"Thinking back on it, yeah. I guess that is how I am." I sat back and shrugged. "I'm so screwed."

After I left Ruby I went back to my apartment. There was time to kill before my 'date' with Michael. He was going to land me two grand for turning him in. We were going to meet at a fancy restaurant and then a walk around Central Park. I finally decided to curl my hair and wear this one very nice dark red strapless dress I had. It was weird seeing myself in a dress and high heels again. I became so used to jeans and my leather jacket.

Seven thirty came and I decided to head towards the Mexican place. Ironically, it was the same place I took Regina. "So, how have you been?" Michael's voice cut through the remembrance of last night.

"I've been well. Just keeping up with work and bills. Yourself?" Michael told me about his work and how the law office was doing well. I knew it was all bullshit because he was wanted for embezzlement. "Well that's nice." We ordered and ate in silence; small talk being made here and there.

"How's about we change up our plans some? I remember reading that you like art on your Faceplace page. There's an art gallery nearby that I've never been to before. How about we go there and see the new wing they just opened?" He was talking about Regina's museum. On one hand I wanted to see her, but on the other, I didn't want her to see me on a "date" with someone else.

"That sounds nice." For once I'd be up to dress code standards. Hopefully Regina will like what she sees if she sees me. Michael paid the bill and we headed towards the museum. As we walked in I kept an eye out for Regina.

"This is one of our newest pieces. We just got it in today." I smiled inwardly when I recognized the voice behind me.

"Is that so? Very nice edition." As I turned I had to keep from grinning at Regina. There was a twitch at the corner of her mouth when she saw my dress.

"Yes I believe it is." Regina's eyes moved down my body slowly; taking all of me in.

"Ma'am, do you know where a restroom is by chance?" Regina's attention went from me to Michael.

"Yes, if you follow me I'll take you right to it." Michael followed Regina and I kept an eye on them both. I couldn't let him out of my sight in case he tries to get away. "Here we are. I'll keep your date company while you're away." Regina gave him her award-winning smile before he entered the restroom. "I see you remembered the dress code this time." Regina's voice sent a slight shiver through me. It was that seductive purr that I've grown to love so quickly.

"Yes well we weren't supposed to be coming here. It was a last minute change of plans." I leaned against the wall. These heels were killing my feet.

"Oh and here I thought you couldn't keep away from me." Regina smiled mischievously. "Look, Miss. Swan, if you keep bringing them to my museum I believe I should get a cut of the profits."

I couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Who knows? Maybe that is one of the reasons." I spoke before thinking and I knew there was a pink flush across my cheeks.

"You do look nice Emma." Before I could reply we heard water running; signaling that Michael was almost done. As the door opened, Regina re-applied the fake award-winning smile. "Well now that you're back, I have a few things to attend to." Regina took a step towards me; placing her hand on the small of my back. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask." I knew she felt me shiver under her touch. With that, she gave me one final glance and walked away.

Once she was gone, Michael decided to speak up. "She's hot." He paused. "How do you feel about a threesome?" Without warning, I turned and punched him square in the nose. Blood gushed everywhere and he was on the floor against the wall. "What the fuck?!"

"You're coming with me." I pulled him to his feet and spun him around. Before he realized it, I had already cuffed him. "And, by the way, she's not into you." Michael cussed and ranted the whole way through the museum. Regina turned her attention to us and raised a brow at the blood. "I'll be back soon to clean it up. I promise." Once we were outside, I called Steve and had some of his boys come get Michael and bring me my money. It didn't take them long to come and go.

As I made my way back inside Regina joined me. "Must you make a mess of my museum every time you come in?"

I chuckled as the janitor gave me the mop and bucket. "I'm cleaning it up aren't I?"

"Yes but still." Regina stood watching me with her hands on either hip. "Do they all end up a bloody mess?"

"No. This one was just an asshole and I wanted to punch him in the face." I rung out the mop and pushed it to the side. I had to lean against the wall. My feet were killing me.

"Why did you want to punch him in the face?" Her eyebrows knitted. Regina's confused face was so adorable.

"He wondered if y…" I couldn't say that to Regina. I barely knew her and the idea of that would make everything awkward.

"He wondered if what?" Regina's brow rose. "Emma." When I didn't answer, she took a quick step towards me. She placed on hand on the wall trapping me between her, the mop bucket, and the wall. "Miss. Swan, answer me."

The authoritative voice and demanding look in her eyes made me want to spill my guts. "He wanted to know if you were interested in a threesome." It took a moment for the information to sink in.

Regina's eyes closed and disgust was clear. "That's disgusting." Her eyes opened and they were less fiery but more guarded.

"Yes I know it is." I jumped slightly when I felt Regina's hand brush down my bicep. Sadly, it seemed to be an accident because she turned back towards the gallery. "You see now why I punched him in the face?"

Regina chuckled softly. "Yes I do." She paused a moment before looking back at me. "I have to close up soon. And it's movie night with Henry."

"Well I'll get out of your hair so you can close up and go have a nice evening with your son." I smiled softly and pushed myself off the wall. First taking my shoes off and carrying them. Regina cleared her throat and I looked back.

"You always find a way to violate the dress code." She looked down at my shoes. "And where did you keep those handcuffs?"

"Oops." I smiled sheepishly. "That's a secret." I winked at the brunette before I realized it. "Have a goodnight Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes and gave me a nod. "Goodnight Emma." I was on my way to the bug when my phone continued to ring.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah what is it?" Steve asked me why Michael came in with a broken and very bloody nose. "He got rowdy and I had to calm him down. Is there something else you'd like me to do tonight?" Thankfully he said no. I'm not sure why but Steve kept me on the phone a good twenty minutes. I didn't like talking on the phone and driving so I just threw my shoes in the bug and leaned against the hood. As Steve said his goodbyes I saw Regina locking up. She paused slightly when she saw me in the parking lot.

"Stalking me again are we Miss. Swan?" She continued towards her car which was parked a space from mine.

"No. Not this time." Regina shook her head. "My boss kept me on the phone for a good half hour and I don't like talking on my phone while I drive."

"Well that's a smart choice." Regina placed her briefcase in the backseat and climbed in. "Goodnight." I waved and got in my car. When I realized Regina's BMW wouldn't start, I rolled down my window. I couldn't hear Regina but I knew from the look on her face she was cussing up a storm. I climbed out and opened my trunk to get the jumper cables out. Regina pushed open her door and popped the hood.

"Need some help?" I walked around to the engine and looked over Regina's shoulder.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with it. I'm not a car person." She ran her fingers through her hair frustrated.

"Let me help." I connected the clamps to the proper wires and pulled my car around. When I started my engine nothing happened. I continued doing so a few more times but still the same result. "I'm not sure what's wrong but I can't fix it."

"Damn it!" Regina pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Let me give you a ride home. So you can enjoy movie night with Henry." Regina studied me a moment but finally agreed.

"Just don't get me killed in that metal deathtrap of yours."

I chuckled and opened the passenger side door for her. Regina hesitated before getting in. "It's relatively safe." Once I buckled I started the engine and pulled away from the museum. "Oh, by the way, that door doesn't open from the inside." Horror washed across Regina's face.

"Just get me home to my son." Regina told me the way to her apartment building. No surprise she lived in the rich part of town and she lived on the second to top floor of the building.

"Wow. This is where you live?" I pulled up to the front and got out to open Regina's door.

"Yes this is where I call home." She looked up towards the building before turning back to me. "Thank you for the ride and your help." She paused a moment. "If you'd like, you can come up and watch the movie with us."

Of course I was going to say yes but the question still surprised me. "I'd love to." Regina told me where residents and visitors parked. I followed close behind as she led me to her apartment.

"Henry, I'm home." I heard a videogame pause from the living room and someone rushing towards us.

"Hey, how are y-," he paused. "Who's this?"

"Henry. Be polite." I chuckled as Regina warned her son. She brought the young boy into a tight embrace and kissed the top of his head. Straightening up, she motioned towards me. "This is Emma. She gave me a ride home."

"Oh this is the person you went on a date with?" Regina's eyes grew a moment at her son's bluntness. He smiled towards me. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Henry." The boy went into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"Please excuse my son's bluntness. Come, let me show you around." Regina's home was gorgeous; very well decorated in every room. It looked like something you would see in an upscale magazine just with a lived in touch.

"Your home is amazing Regina." We ended our tour where it began. I took a seat in the black, leather chair by a rather tall bookshelf. "I guess you like books too?"

Regina chuckled as she took a seat by her son. "Yes I do. Now I just need to get this one into enjoying them and I'll be set." She ruffled his hair and he turned off the game.

"Can we watch that new action movie that just came out? Please?" Regina rolled her eyes with a soft smile.

"Yes. I picked last week so it's your turn." The boy smiled and went to grab the DVD.

"You'll have to move to the couch. You can't see anything from there." The boy looked over his shoulder as he spoke. "Mom can sit in the middle." My mouth opened but no words came out. It was one thing to be in a car with someone but an entirely different thing to be sitting on a couch.

Regina must have seen the blood drain from my face and tried to save me. "Henry, maybe she doesn't want to sit…"

"No. It's fine." I walked over slowly and took a seat by her. Henry started the movie and joined us after turning off the lights. Every muscle in my body was stiff because Regina's arm was touching mine. As the movie played, I could feel Regina glace at me from the corner of her eye.

I tensed more when Regina leaned over to whisper in my ear. "You can loosen up Emma. I don't bite…hard." My head turned slowly and saw Regina's evil smirk as she focused her attention back on the T.V. I'm going to die and she's going to be the one to kill me. I jumped slightly when Regina's arm moved to rest on the back of the couch. I'm not sure whether I wanted her to make a move or what. On one hand, I was attracted to her. She was smart, sassy, and independent. But, on the other hand, I've never been in a real relationship before. So I don't know how exactly they work.

"Who wants popcorn?" Henry piped up from the other end of the couch.

"That sounds lovely dear. Go make us some and we can share it." Regina paused the movie and the boy hopped off the couch. Once he was in the kitchen, Regina turned her attention towards me. "Are you okay Emma?"

I was quiet a moment. "Yeah I'm fine." I swallowed nervously.

"You seem to be tense. Why?" Regina's brows knitted.

"I just…" I had to come up with something quick. I don't want her to think I'm rude or not thankful.

"Hey mom! Where's the movie theater salt?" Regina's turned towards the kitchen.

"It's in the cabinet above the stove." Henry eventually found it and waited for the popcorn to pop. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Regina's voice was softer so her son couldn't hear.

"It's not that…" My attention went to the ring I wore. I had to fidget with something to keep myself from running.

"Then what is it?" Regina's voice was soft and inviting. When she reached over and turned my face to look into her eyes I'm not sure what I felt. There was worry in her dark eyes and it put a squeeze on my heart.

"Regina, I-,"

"Okay! Let's get back to the movie." Regina's hand dropped and she turned to face the T.V. I missed Regina's touch instantly. For the rest of the movie, Regina and I were slightly awkward. My unfinished sentence hung in the air between us. It was close to midnight when the movie was finally over. Henry had fallen asleep on Regina's shoulder.

"He's so cute." I glanced at Henry who was snuggled against Regina.

"He's my little prince." The way Regina looked at him made my heart grow. It was such a tender look and it was clear she loved him.

"I guess I should go…." I stood slowly so I wouldn't jostle the couch.

"Emma," Regina eased Henry's head down on a pillow before joining me at the door.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you for inviting me." I gave Regina a soft smile.

"You're welcome." Regina wouldn't admit it but she didn't want me to leave. Something in her eyes told me she wanted me to stay. Before I could talk myself out of it, I took a quick step towards the brunette and placed a gentle kiss on her red lips. She even tasted like apples. Regina kissed back and cupped my cheeks in her soft hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow? Someone has to take you to work." I placed one final kiss on Regina's lips and pulled back.

"You'll be up at seven in the morning? I'm shocked." Regina chuckled at the horrified look on my face.

"Y-yeah…I'll be up…." I smiled sheepishly at Regina. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Emma. Drive safe."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up early so I could get ready and look decent when I went to pick Regina up. Before I left, I called a buddy of mine who was one of the best mechanics in New York. I told him where the car was and he said he'd pick it up. Since he owed me a favor, he'd do the job for free. As I made my way to Regina's, I stopped by Starbucks and got us coffee and a few bear claws. "Emma what are you doing up this early?" Ruby's eyes were wide when I gave her the money.

"Regina's car broke down last night so I'm taking her to work." I knew there was a big grin on my face.

"Have you kissed her yet? And you need to fill me in on what happened last night. You missed our normal nightly talk."

"Yes I kissed her but I didn't stay over. I'm really trying to not screw this up. Her son seems to like me too."

Ruby's eyes widened a moment. "She has a kid?" She paused. "Damn there are people behind you. We are talking tonight and you're going to fill me in on everything." I agreed and we said our goodbyes. It was awkward making my way to Regina's apartment. I carried a cup of coffee in each hand but had to hold the bag with my teeth. I tried not to tap on the door too hard since I had to use my foot.

"Hold on." Regina seemed rather happy this morning. A soft chuckle escaped her lips when she opened the door. "What have you got here? Let me take the bag." Regina took the bag and I walked inside.

"Thanks. I brought coffee and breakfast." Regina happily took one of the to-go cups.

"Thank you Emma. What exactly did you bring for breakfast?" She eyed the bag skeptically.

"Bear claws." I finally took a sip of the steamy liquid. "They're good."

Regina shook her head. "Do you eat healthy at all? Because I know you didn't enjoy the deli sandwich from the other day." My cheeks turned slightly pink.

"You caught me. I don't like veggies very much. But I ate them because you seemed to like it. Since you ordered it." I leaned against the counter and sipped my coffee.

"You know that'll have to change a little if you stick around." Regina placed her hands on the counter trapping me. She leaned in close so our lips were a whisper apart. "Deal?"

I couldn't breathe. "Deal." There was a twitch at the corner of Regina's mouth before she closed the gap between us. God I loved the feeling of her lips against mine.

"As happy as I am that the two of you are together, can you keep the gross stuff at bay while I'm around?" Regina and I laughed at the slightly disgusted look on Henry's face.

"No promises kiddo." I gave him a quick wink. "There's a bear claw in the bag for each of us." I turned my attention to Regina and narrowed my eyes. "That is if you mom here will let us eat them."

Regina rolled her eyes as she moved to lean beside me. "Go ahead. You've already had a bowl of cereal so I know you've gotten a decent breakfast already." Henry smiled and grabbed a napkin and a bear claw.

"Yup. I like her mom." Henry swallowed and went to get his school bag.

"Really Henry? I've told you not to talk with your mouth full." Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. "You don't mind us dropping him off before you take me to work, do you?"

"Not at all. I cleaned the inside of my car last night when I got home just in case." Regina told me the way to Henry's school. It was one of the nicer ones in New York. Only the best or almost the best for Henry Regina said. "Well Your Majesty, your castle awaits opening and showing of its art."

Regina chuckled as I held out my hand to her. She took it and I pulled her to her feet. "Your Majesty huh? When did I become a Queen?"

"When you took over my heart." I couldn't keep a straight face. I chuckled at the cheesiness of what I just said. "I hope you have a nice day. Oh. I forgot to tell you, though you see that your car isn't here anymore. But my friend Matt towed the car to his shop and should have it up and running by tomorrow. He'll check it over with a fine toothed comb and get everything working. He may even change the oil too."

"Emma you didn't have to do that." I held up my hand.

"I know. But I wanted to. So I guess I'll bring lunch so you don't have to walk in those heels? And be back to pick you up at 9?" Regina smiled softly.

"Thank you for all your help. This must be imposing on your job somehow." I walked with her as she opened the doors.

"Not really. I don't have a job until next week. So I'm just going back home to clean and stuff." I paused a moment. "Maybe you and Henry could come over for dinner one night."

"That'd be nice. Well, have a nice day and I'll see you at lunch." Regina kissed me quickly on the cheek before walking inside. As I cleaned, all I could think about was Regina. Especially how I felt we kissed. It was different from any other woman. Excitement, nervousness, and happiness were just a few things that went through me. Before I left, my phone buzzed telling me I had a text. I smiled when I saw it was from Regina.

_No bear claws. Something healthy please. ;) ~Regina_ I couldn't help but chuckle as I typed back.

_So grilled cheese with bacon then? ;) ~Emma _I sat in the bug until she texted back. I'm not one for texting and driving.

_Miss. Swan, if you bring that I may slap you for your horrible eating habits. Something from the deli would be fantastic. ~Regina_

_Split a piece of cheesecake at least? Maybe with some caramel drizzle on it? ~Emma_

_…__.Fine. But I'd rather the caramel be elsewhere… ;) ~Regina _

My eyes grew wide at Regina's last text. Was she being serious, seductive, or am I just dirty minded enough to think of sex right away? I had to figure this out.

_Oh really? And where would you like the caramel? Hmmm? ~Emma_

_If you get here quick enough I may show you… ;) ~Regina ps. No speeding._

I drove five miles over the speed limit. Enough to shave off some time but not enough to have a point put on my license. When I tapped on Regina's door she told me to come on in. "Hello there Miss. Swan. There better not be a grilled cheese in that bag." Regina smirked with devilish eyes.

"Nope. I obeyed your Majesty. No grilled cheese." I placed the bag on her desk and started to bring out the food.

"Well good. A grilled chicken Panini. One of my favorites. Thank you." Regina opened her box and started to eat.

"You're welcome. How's your day been?" I opened my food and listened to what Regina had to say. Her day was mostly uneventful. Just a lot of planning and paperwork. We continued to talk until we got to the cheesecake. I had to keep the shit-eating grin off of my face remembering Regina's text from earlier. Both of us sat in silence; forks in hand. Waiting for the other to take the first bite. "The first bite's always the best. You can have it."

Regina watched me a moment. "You're thinking about my text aren't you?" My cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Regina chuckled and slowly stabbed her fork into the cheesecake. I watched hypnotized as she took the bite. "I thought you were." Her voice was seductive and shivers surged through my body. I couldn't move. "Tell me dear, what when through your mind after you read that text? Hmm?"

When I didn't answer, Regina's brow rose. "I…um…" Damn I sound like an idiot. Regina took another bite as I tried to speak. Seeing the fork being pulled between her lips didn't help the issue.

"You can tell me." Regina's voice was seductive but inviting and it was driving me mad. I jumped when I felt the back of her foot run up the side of my leg.

"Regina…I'm…." I could see her mood change from playful and seductive to serious and tender.

"Emma I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." Regina placed her hand on top of mine.

"It's okay. I'm just…scared." I looked down at our hands and entwined our fingers together.

"Why are you scared?" Regina's head tilted slightly to the side. "Emma?"

"Because I've never been in a real relationship before. I've only been in two really. One was a serious one and I got hurt badly. After that I never let anything get past a one night stand. Then I dated my best friend for a while but we decided we made better friends than girlfriends."

Regina's dark eyes showed sympathy in them. She caressed my hand with her thumb. "I appreciate you're not wanting me to be a one night stand."

"You're welcome Regina. I couldn't do that to you. You're too nice of a person. Too respectable of a person." I paused a moment. "I like you too much to fuck this up." I placed featherlike kisses on each of Regina's knuckles.

"A nice person makes you strip in front of them within hours of meeting them?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay after I got to know you a little better I realized you were nice and respectable." We talked back and forth a little longer and then Regina had to get back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to keep Ruby company until Regina got off work. "Wow," Ruby sat back on her couch with. "Who knew you'd literally run into your dream woman on a job."

I chuckled and propped my feet on the coffee table. "Yeah I know right? But I really like her. She excites me, makes me nervous, and makes me calm at the same time. I feel like I'm…."

"Whole." Ruby finished my sentence softly. "Just the way me and Belle felt when we first met." I smiled thinking of Regina and I together. "I'm glad you're finally happy Emma." Ruby fell silent. "So, when do I get to meet her?"

"Not sure yet."

xxx

That night, I waited for Regina outside of the museum. I'm not sure how, but Henry got my cell number from Regina's phone.

_Hey it's Henry, Regina's kid. So u like my mom right? ~HM _

_Haha hey kiddo. Yeah I do. A lot actually. How did you get my number? ~Emma_

_That's good cuz she likes u a lot 2. I've never seen her this happy b4. And I got it from mom's phone when she was in the shower. ~HM _

_Sneaky little brat haha ~Emma_

_Yup! So, you're picking mom up right? Why don't you stay for dinner? She made lasagna last night and we're having leftovers. ~HM_

_She has to invite me. But I'd love to. ~Emma. _When I heard movement coming from the museum, I saw Regina locking the door._ Gotta go kid. Your mom's locking up. ~Emma_

"Hey beautiful." I smiled as Regina made her way towards me.

"Hello Emma. How's your day been?" Regina smiled and climbed into the car.

"It's been good. Just got the last bit of cleaning done. You do realize Henry stole your phone and got my number out when you were in the shower right?"

Regina's eyes grew wide. "No I didn't realize that. How do you know he stole your number?" We started back to Regina's place and seemed to get stopped at every red light.

"He texted me." I couldn't help but chuckle at the horrified look on the brunette's face.

"I can't believe he did that. I'm sorry if he bothered you." I shook my head.

"Nah he didn't bother me. He actually invited me to dinner. He said y'all are having leftover lasagna." I paused a moment as I stopped at another red light. "Damn."

"Yes they do seem bad tonight. Normally they don't all turn red like this. But you're welcome to stay for dinner tonight if you'd like."

"I'd love to. Wait, it's a lasagna made with meat not veggies right?"

Regina chuckled. "Yes it's made with meat dear." We continued to talk on the way to Regina's. Henry welcomed us with open arms and an empty stomach. He said he wanted to save room for lasagna so he didn't eat a snack when he got home.

"So Emma, what do you do for a living?" Henry shoveled food in his mouth after asking.

"Henry…" The brunette narrowed her eyes as she warned her son.

"What? I'm just curious. I mean, she's dating my mom so I should know if she's going to be safe for you to be around." I couldn't help but chuckle at Henry.

"I'm a bail bonds person. I find people and turn them in. So don't get a record okay? I don't want to drag you in." Regina watched us back and forth.

"So you are planning to stick around right? Cuz mom likes you and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Henry!" Regina's eyes were wide. "That's extremely rude." I finished my plate as she continued to scold her son.

"I plan to stick around for a long time. That is," I looked from the boy to Regina. "If she'll have me. The lasagna was great by the way."

Regina smiled softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Okay Henry, go brush your teeth and get ready for bed." Before Regina could get up, I took my plate and Henry's to the kitchen. "Oh, Emma you don't have to-,"

"You cooked. It's only right that I help clean up." Regina watched as I continued to clear the table.

"Thank you." Regina joined me in the kitchen as I rinsed off the plates. "I'm sorry for Henry's bluntness."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. He loves his mom and wants to be sure she's happy and isn't going to get hurt." I handed Regina each plate and cup as she placed them in the dishwasher. "I would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know." Her voice was light as she placed the last plate in the dishwasher.

"Well it's late and you need to tuck Henry in and get to bed. I'll be back bright and early tomorrow to pick you up. Matt called and he said your car will be ready by lunch."

Regina hesitated a moment. I could see she was debating something. "Why don't you stay? I can let you barrow some night clothes. I mean, as you said, it's late and what would be the point in you leaving and coming back in a few hours. I have an extra tooth brush you can use." I could see the anxiety in Regina's eyes when I didn't answer right away.

"I'll stay." My soft smile relaxed the brunette. "Your couch is comfy anyway."

Regina chuckled. "Come on. I'll get you something to sleep in." I followed Regina to her bedroom. It was as decorated as the rest of the apartment. On the far wall was a queen sized bed with red sheets and a black comforter. The bed looked extremely comfy. "Here," my attention went from the bed to Regina. "A pair of pants and top if you'd like."

"Thanks. I'll go change and then get a blanket for the couch." I felt Regina's eyes on me as I walked towards the bathroom. When I was changed Regina was sitting in bed reading. She looked so adorable in reading glasses. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

She looked at me over the frame. "Yes. But just for reading." She placed the book on the night stand. "You can sleep in here if you'd like. The bed is more comfortable than the couch." I didn't say a word. I just gave a slight nod and walked to the other side of the bed. "Emma, we can just sleep. I can see that you're not ready for that next step."

"Thanks for understanding." I slid into bed and felt like I was sinking into the bed. "Oh my God your bed is comfy. You may never get me out of it now." Regina chuckled as she watched me.

"Well you'll have to get out of it eventually. You're my ride to work and Henry's ride to school." Regina turned out the lamp and laid down. A dim light made its way through the blinds and cast a golden glow to the room. "Goodnight Emma."

"Night Regina." I laid there awake thinking about how slightly nervous I was. I was lying in bed next to Regina. Both of us fully dressed and just sleeping but still. At some point during the night, I was woken by something behind me. When I remembered where I was, I looked over my shoulder. Regina had moved and was snuggled up behind me. Her arm draped over my hip subconsciously. Smiling softly, I drifted back to sleep.

The next morning I groaned when Regina's alarm clock went off. "Why? Why must that evil thing go off before sunrise?"

"Because that's when I have to get up, make coffee, get in the shower, and get ready for work." Regina's voice was groggy and soft." I groaned again and rolled on my side; facing away from the brunette. Regina chuckled softly and sat up to stretch. "You can lie in bed if you'd like until I'm out of the shower. Then I have to boot you out so I can get dressed."

I rolled on my back to look up at her. "Eh. As comfy as your bed is, I'm awake now. So I guess I'll go make coffee. When do you wake Henry? Cuz I can get his breakfast ready before he gets up."

Regina looked down at me for a long moment before replying. "I normally get him up once I'm out of the shower. His cereal is in the cabinet above the toaster and bowls are to the left of the sink. The silver wear is in the drawer next to the sink. But you don't have to do that."

I smiled softly. "I know I don't have to. But it probably helps you out so I don't mind." I stretched and sat up. "I need coffee." Regina chuckled and kissed me softly. "I could get used to that you know."

"I think I could get used to a cover hog one day." Regina winked at me before getting up and walking into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes as I got up and made my way into the kitchen. Ironically, Regina and I had the same coffee pot. In my apartment, the coffee pot was probably the nicest thing in the whole place. With that thought my stomach dropped. Regina and Henry have an amazing place and wear the higher end clothes. While I don't have all that nice stuff and don't wear high end clothing.

"Morning Emma." I jumped when I heard Henry walk into the kitchen. I spun on my heels and turned to the boy.

"Hey kiddo. Sleep well?" He nodded as a large yawn overpowered him. "I was about to get your breakfast stuff down."

"Thanks. How'd you sleep?" Henry took a seat at the table that was outside the kitchen.

"I slept pretty well. According to your mom, I'm a cover hog." I took Henry a bowl, spoon, the milk, and his cereal.

"She really likes you. She's never asked someone to stay for a movie night before. Let alone stay the night; even if it was just sleeping." Henry's words gave me butterflies. Regina never brings people home to meet Henry. That means I'm special right?

"She doesn't?" I leaned forward on my elbows.

"Nope. She doesn't want to put me through meeting a person unless she really thinks there was a chance at a relationship. Normally her "relationships," aren't serious so I never meet them. You're special."

I chuckled at the boy's use of air quotations. "Well Regina's special to me too. I really like her."

"I know. I can tell." Before I could reply, I heard Regina calling for Henry.

"He's up and in here. Coffee's ready too." I went to pour myself a second cup and Regina her first. As I got the creamer out of the fridge, Regina walked in. I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable and sexy she looked. Regina stood there in a black, silk robe that ended above her knees and had her hair wrapped up in a towel on her head.

Regina furrowed her brow when she realized I was trying to stiffen a laugh. "What?" I shook my head. I knew if I opened my mouth a laugh would escape. "What are you laughing at?"

"You look adorable. And I'm not sure how you like your coffee." I moved out of the way so Regina could fix it herself.

"Thank you for making coffee. I forgot to preset it last night before we went to bed." Regina turned to lean against the counter to sip the steamy liquid. "You're up early Henry. Sleep well?"

"Yeah I slept well. I heard Emma moving around in here so I decided to get up." We watched as Henry rinsed out his bowl and put his dishes in the washer. "Okay, getting in the shower." Regina and I were silent until we knew Henry couldn't hear us.

"He told you something. What was it?" Regina eyed me from over the rim of her cup.

"He told me I must be special since you let me stay over and invited me to a movie night." Regina eyes grew wide a moment. "He said that you never introduce people to him unless you think there's potential for a relationship." I paused a moment. "That's smart of you to do that. Not put Henry through meeting someone and having them around and one day then be gone."

Regina sipped her coffee. "I'm not sure why but," Regina's voice trailed off. "But I feel like I'm being pulled towards you. That we've known each other for years not days."

"I know. And it scares the hell out of me." I bit my bottom lip. "I care about you and I know I've not known Henry long but I'm starting to care for him too."

Regina set her coffee down and turned towards me. "I've come to care for you too." She cupped my cheek in her hand. "And I'm not sure what to do. I've never felt this drawn towards a person before." Regina looked down to my lips and caressed them with her thumb. I waited for Regina to lean in and finally she did. Closing the gap between us, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against me. Neither of us cared that the towel on her head fell to the floor.

"I've not either." I deepened the kiss and ran my fingers through Regina's wet hair. She smelled like cinnamon and apples. I loved it. I loved her. I stiffened after the thought. I barely know this woman yet I'm starting to fall for her? What the hell is happening to me?

Regina pulled back when she felt me stiffen. "What's wrong Emma?" I couldn't speak. I couldn't tell her I was falling in love with her. We just met a few days ago.

"I'm just trying to get used to having a beautiful woman in my life." I could see Regina didn't believe me. Luckily, though, she left it alone.


	6. Chapter 6

After I dropped Henry and Regina off, I all but sped to Ruby's place. She was off work today and I needed to talk to someone. "Ruby open up!" I couldn't help but bang on her door.

"Hold on!" Ruby's brow furrowed when she opened the door. "What's wrong? You've never banged on my door like this before."

"I think I'm falling in love with Regina." There was a lump in my throat and panic swept over me.

"When did this come on? And come in. You need to sit. You look like you're going to pass out." I fell onto the couch as Ruby got me some ice water.

"So tell me what happened?" Ruby took a seat beside me as I sipped the water.

"I spent the night at Regina's; we just slept. And this morning we were talking and when I kissed her…" My voice trailed off. "I just thought about how much I care about her and I think I'm falling for her." Ruby watched me. "Say something. Anything. Call me crazy, an idiot, anything. Just don't stay silent."

"I had a feeling this was going to happen. Ever since you met the woman you've been acting different. A good different though. You care about her. And you're taking this slow so you're able to get to know her. It's not just a fling to you."

"Yeah. What do I do? I mean, do I have her over for dinner and a movie? Well I mean her and Henry. Then later down the road if she wants to have sex and only if I'm ready to take that step…." By now, I was just thinking aloud. I didn't care if any of this was making sense. "And I mean, I can't tell her. Not now anyway. I don't want to scare her off."

"Yeah don't tell her right away. Belle told me and I ran for two weeks. Well, you remember." I nodded slightly. Ruby didn't speak to Belle for two weeks and it was torture for her. That's how she realized she loved Belle too.

"What do I do though? Every time I'm around Regina…I just want to pull her into my arms and hold her. She knows I'm scared of taking this whole thing too fast so she's not going to push me. But I want to run because I'm scared."

"You run and I'll kick your ass. Drag you back and kick it again." The funny thing is, Ruby really would do that. "When do you see her again?"

"At lunch. I'm picking her up to go get her car from the shop. Since that will take awhile, I was going to bring her lunch." Ruby watched me. "What?"

"Just you. You've got it bad for this woman." I shrugged as Ruby laughed. "It's a good thing. It shows that you're ready for a relationship. You kinda jumped off the deep end because she has a kid but that's just who you are. You never wade into things. You go in the deep end and fight for it."

"Yeah that's me for sure."

Lunch time came and I grabbed food for Regina and I before heading to the museum. "Afternoon beautiful." I smiled at the brunette approaching me. "I brought food."

Regina chuckled softly as I held up the paper bag. "Afternoon." Regina kissed me quickly on the cheek. "Shall we eat before we go or after?"

"We can eat in the car." I opened Regina's door and she watched me skeptically. "Unlike your BMW, we can eat in here. I do it all the time on my stakeouts." Regina watched me and then looked at the bag. "I got you something that's not messy calm down."

"I may wait and eat when we get back to the museum." I shrugged my shoulders at the brunette. I was starving but I'd wait until she could eat too. We talked about her day as I drove to the mechanic's.

"Emma my girl! You here to get your woman's car?" Blood rushed to my face as I opened Regina's door.

"I swear I didn't call you that. He did." Regina gave me a knowing smile as she stood. "Yes I'm here for her car. Can you bring it out?"

"Sure. Let me get it." Matt walked off and I stayed with Regina.

"Your woman huh?" Regina turned towards me and leaned into whisper. "I think it's the other way around dear." I shivered as Regina's hot breath caressed my neck. She noticed and chuckled darkly. Before I could reply, Matt drove up with Regina's BMW. It was nice and shiny from front to back.

"Here we are. Only the best service for Emma's girlfriend." Again, embarrassment. "I want to thank you Regina. You make Emma here happy and it's been a long time since I've seen her smile like she does when she talks about you."

"You've never seen me when I mention Regina." I knew I was beat red.

"I can hear the smile in your voice dear child. Remember, I've known you since you were small." Matt gave Regina the keys. "You've got a very nice car ma'am. I gave it a full work up."

"Thank you Matt. How much do I owe you?" Regina started to pull out her wallet but Matt stopped her.

"Not a thing. You're special to Emma and make her happy. So no worries." Regina furrowed her brow. "Next time you can pay for the work." Regina chuckled and placed her wallet back in her purse.

"Deal." Regina paused to turn towards me. "Shall we go back to the museum to enjoy what's left of my break?"

"We shall." I opened the driver's side door. "Your carriage awaits your Majesty." I gave a small bow as Regina walked by.

"Thank you my dear knight." Regina winked before starting the car. I could feel Matt snicker behind me. It felt odd not having Regina in the passenger's seat as I drove back to the museum. We ate lunch in her office and talked about what we had planned for the rest of the day. "What's on your mind dear? I can see you want to ask something."

"I just wanted to know if you and Henry wanted to come over for dinner tonight." I bit my lip when Regina didn't answer right away.

"We would love to." Before I could reply, my phone rang.

"Hey Steve what's up?" Damn it. He had a job for me that would take me out of town for a week. I didn't want to go but I knew I had to. I was going to be paid six hundred bucks a day and I needed the money. "Yeah. I'll come by tonight and get the info. Thanks for the job by the way." I shrugged as I ended the call. "Regina…I'm sorry. A job came up out of town and I need to go."

"It's alright. We can reschedule. When do you leave? And how long will you be gone?" Normally if anyone asked me a line of questions I would hate it. But with Regina, I didn't mind.

"I leave tonight and I'll be gone a week. I get paid six hundred bucks a day so after I get back I'll have," I pulled out my phone to use the calculator. "Forty-two hundred bucks." Regina chuckled softly. "What? I'm a bounty hunter not a math mutation."

Regina's smile grew a moment. "We can reschedule until after you get back. It'll be odd not having my chauffer around driving me places and bringing me lunch."

It was my turn to chuckle. "Oh is that why you keep me around?"

"Oh yes dear. That's the only reason I keep you around." Regina's voice was seductive yet playfully sarcastic.

"And here I cleaned my whole apartment top to bottom and every nook and cranny for you and Henry to come over. Damn." I shrugged back into my seat.

"Well I can't wait to see your place." We talked a little longer until I needed to go.

"Well I guess I need to go pack." I pulled myself to my feet. I was dreading this trip. I didn't want to leave Regina but I knew I had to. Regina joined me at the door. I looked away and chewed on my lip. "Regina, I-,"

"Ssshh." Regina placed her finger over my lips. "I know." I sighed when her lips touched mine. I didn't mean to but I pulled her against me. I wanted her close. Regina deepened the kiss and ran her fingers in my hair. I loved the feeling of the slight tug. A gasp, followed by a small moan escaped my throat when Regina started to nip and suck on my neck. "There, by the time this fades you'll be back in my arms."

"Regina…" I couldn't help but kiss her again. As Regina backed me against the door my heart started to pound in my chest. I loved this and I was falling for this woman faster than I ever thought possible. When the kiss finally broke, both of us were gasping for air.

"Be careful." Regina's voice was low and breathless.

"I will be." I pulled the brunette into a tight embrace. "Can I call you at night?"

"I'd be pissed if you didn't."


	7. Chapter 7

The job was in Boston. My hotel was average but the part of town I was working in was shady. I was thankful to have a concealed weapon's permit in Massachusetts so I could feel safe. Even if I didn't have a gun though, I could still kick some ass. Once I got to the room, I looked over Reginald's file. He is a drug dealer who, on the side, is the CEO of a big corporation. Before he changed his identity he was wanted for murder and a lot of other felonies. He was a pretty dangerous guy.

After I took a shower and got moved in, I went to lie on the bed. It was stiff and uncomfortable. Nothing like Regina's bed. Seeing that it was close to three in the morning I decided to just shoot Regina a text.

_Got to Boston safe. The hotel isn't too bad but the bed is horrible. I'll be glad to be back and hog your covers again. ;) ~Emma Ps. Eat one unhealthy thing while I'm gone. It won't kill you. _

The next morning I groaned when I heard my phone ring. "What?" Once again, I shot up when I heard Regina's voice on the other line. "I really need to make you a personalized ringtone." Regina chuckled and said she was getting ready for work. "Well I'm still lying in this God-awful bed. It's nothing like yours." She told me about her plans and that Henry was bummed that I had to go out of town. "Well I'm bummed too. I don't get to see this gorgeous brunette I've come accustom to seeing every day." I could feel Regina's smirk through the phone. "I'll call you tonight when I get in if it's not too late." We said our goodbyes and I wanted to say I loved her. Thankfully I bit my tongue before it slipped out.

The days seemed to drag by. Regina and I talked every morning while she was getting ready and every night before she went to bed. It was a nice routine and I enjoyed it. There was one night I got in too late and wasn't able to talk to her. It's safe to say I didn't sleep well that night because I'm a creature of habit.

There was a lead on where Reginald would be tonight so I followed up on it. He would be at a night club in the back VIP area and I had to get in. I felt bad wearing one of my more provocative dresses that showed my cleavage, or lack thereof, well. Regina would look amazing in a dress like this; her with all her sexy curves. Damn this woman plagues my mind constantly. "Well who are you sexy?" Reginald looked me over slowly and grinned.

"I'm just looking for a good time." I sauntered over and took a seat next to him. "How about you?"

Reginald looked me over as I sat. He tried placing his hand on my thigh but I stopped him. "Oh you're one of the girls who plays hard to get. Well baby I can play all you want. As long as I get to take you home and have some fun later."

"Play your cards right and you might be able to." I gave him a seductive smile. One that reminded me of Regina.

"Well what does a guy like me have to do to get a woman like you?" Reginald came closer and placed his arm around the back of the velvet couch.

"I hear you can hook me up with something that will blow my mind." I felt horrible and disgusted as I ran my hand up his thigh. He seemed to enjoy it though.

"Oh little kitty wants to have some fun does she?" I smiled at the disgusting man in a cheap suit. "How's about we go upstairs and I show you a good time?" He stood and took my hand. I followed him up the stairs and into a dark bedroom. I would not want a black light in here. I'm sure there are stains I don't want to know about.

I watched as Reginald pulled out a black leather briefcase and set it on the bed. "How much do I owe you?"

He looked me over as I sat on the bed; showing off my legs. "Mmm maybe a bit of fun on that wonderland of yours."

He was disgusting. "Let me see what you have and then we'll work out a payment plan." Reginald pulled out a dime bag of blue powder. As he looked towards me, he looked straight down the barrel of my gun. "Don't run. It never ends well when they run."

"You fucking bitch!" He reached for his gun and tried to fire it. The gun clicked each time.

"Looking for this?" I held his clip in my guarder belt. "You really need to learn the weight of your own gun." Reginald tried to run but I fired and shot him in the thigh. He fell and slammed his face into the door. "You'll live. It's a tranquilizer." For him the world was going black quickly. He would wake up in jail and I would be on my way back to Regina two days early. Thankfully, I'd still be paid in full.

After I got paid, I went back to my hotel to shower and pack up. The money was wired into my account and I filled up on gas. It was three in the morning by the time I was on the road. It would take me about four hours to get back to New York. Out of habit, I got coffee and went to Regina's. I loved seeing her smile as she opened the door. "Emma, you're back early." She saw the coffees in my hands. "And you brought coffee."

"I wanted to see you. I got the job done early this morning and wanted to get back." I walked in as Regina turned to the side.

"How long have you been up for?" Regina's brow furrowed as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Uhm…about twenty hours now. Hey Henry. How are you?" The boy gave me a nod as he finished drinking the milk out of his bowl.

"Twenty hours? Emma you need to sleep. Go to my room and I'll get you something to sleep in." Regina paused as she started towards the bedroom. "You did that on purpose didn't you? Just so you could sleep in my bed."

I laughed. That hadn't crossed my mind but who knows. "I hadn't planned it that way but if I'm ordered by her Majesty I guess I can't say no." Regina rolled her eyes as she threw a pair of pajama pants at me.

"I missed you." Regina laced her fingers in my hair and kissed me deeply. "I'm glad you're back safe." It became habit now to pull Regina against me as we kissed.

"I missed you too." Regina sighed as I kissed down her neck. I was careful not to make any marks because I knew she had to go to work. And I wasn't going to do anything like that without her approval. I took in a sharp breath of air when Regina ran her hand up my shirt and dragged her nails down slowly. "Regina…you have to go to work. And Henry's in the kitchen…"

"I can always call in sick." Regina flicked her tongue against my earlobe giving me shivers. I pulled back and shook my head slightly.

"No. You have to go to work. And you have to take Henry to school. I'll be here when you get off work. I have a few things I need to do but I'll be here when you come home."

Regina looked me over. "You better be. Now go change and get some sleep."

I chuckled as Regina walked towards the bedroom door. "Yes your Majesty."

Regina stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Be careful Miss. Swan, I'm starting to enjoy being called that."

Before Regina left, she placed a gentle kiss on my temple. She thought I was sound asleep but when I heard movement in the room I woke up. I became conscious around two in the afternoon and went back to my place. There, I showered and changed clothes. Threw out what had gone bad in the fridge and a few other things. Steve called to congratulate me on my latest job-well-done. Around six is when I went back to Regina's. "Hey kiddo. How are you?"

"I'm good. Have you recovered from your lack of sleep?" The boy went back to his video game.

"Yes." I paused as I sat beside him. "Would your mom like to come home to dinner on the table for once?"

"Yeah she would. Tonight she works until nine because she has to close. What do you want to cook?" Henry continued battling his way through the level.

"Not sure. What do y'all have in the kitchen?" Henry told me some of the stuff they had. "Hmm. How does honey chicken and rice sound?"

"That sounds yummy." Henry celebrated his win and went to the next level. I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen. It took me forever to find all the dishes, ingredients, and utensils I needed to cook. This was one of the few dishes I knew how to cook so I wasn't scared of burning the apartment building down. The last plate of food was set on the table when Regina walked in.

"Henry, Emma I'm ho-," she paused. "Who cooked in my kitchen?" Regina whipped around the corner and stopped when she saw dinner on the table. "You cooked…us dinner?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you. I know you work hard and coming home to cook doesn't help you relax much." Regina took a few steps towards the table and inspected a dish. "And there's plenty for leftovers. The chicken was going to go expire tomorrow anyway…"

Regina looked from the plate to me. By now, Henry had walked in, grabbed him a drink, and took a seat. "I'm not used to coming home and having dinner on the table."

"Guys its great! You better eat it while it's warm." Regina chuckled at her son. She finally sat and I poured us some wine.

"Henry, don't shovel food in your mouth like that. You'll choke." I chuckled because that was how I ate on occasion when I was starving. Like I was now. "This is very nice Emma."

"Well take a bite so I can stop internally freaking out that you don't like it." I started to eat but had to pace myself. Henry tried to do the same. Both of us watched as Regina put a forkful into her mouth and started to chew.

Regina's eyebrow rose and she gave a small nod. Yes! She likes it! "It's very good Emma. I didn't realize you could cook."

"I can't cook many things but what I can cook is really good." We talked about our day as we ate. Regina had a relatively busy day at work and Henry was bored at school. He said that Friday they would be making volcanoes in science class. To say he was excited was an understatement. "I just went back to my place and did a little running around is all. I'm glad to be back in town though."

"We're glad too. Mom was mopey and edgy without you here." Regina gave Henry a deathly glare. "What? It's true!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the boy and his mother.

"I wasn't edgy or mopey. I just missed my chauffer and being brought lunch…and breakfast."

"Well I missed you too Regina." I gave her a wink before finishing my plate. "Sadly, I wasn't able to make dissert but I think I saw apple turnovers in the fridge."

Regina chuckled. "Yes dear you saw them. Henry why don't you go heat them up for us?" The boy took our empty plates and headed into the kitchen. "Inspecting my fridge are we?"

"I needed to find stuff in your kitchen. It's much more organized than mine." I finished off the bottle between our glasses.

"I'm sure it is. Dinner was very good. I may have to let you move in if you keep this up." There was a flash of panic in Regina's dark eyes. I don't believe she meant to say that aloud.

"That'd be nice. Down the road a bit." Our conversation came to a halt when Henry came back in.

"Here we go." He placed the large plate in the center of the table and gave us each a second plate. "They're hot so be careful."

I took a small bite and was amazed. "Wow Regina. This is awesome. The apples taste so fresh. How do you get them in New York?"

"That's my little secret." I rolled my eyes and kept eating. When we were done, I leaned back and stretched. I could feel a food coma setting on quickly.

"Uhg. I ate too much. I'll be down for the count pretty soon." Henry and Regina chuckled. "I'll help clean up and head out I guess. It's getting kind of late." When I mentioned leaving a dark cloud seemed to pass over Regina.

"Henry, go get ready for bed. I'll be there shortly to tuck you in. Emma and I will clean this up." The boy did as he was told. He also could hear the tone difference in Regina's voice. She never made eye contact as she gathered the plates and silver wear. I followed her into the kitchen with my own dishes.

"Regina, what's wrong?" She didn't answer. She just continued to load the dishwasher. "Regina?" I wrapped my arms around her from behind and she stiffened. "I can stay if you'd like."

"No you're probably missing your own home and bed." Her voice was choked.

"Actually, I missed your bed." Regina tried to hold back a faint chuckle. "And I missed you. My place is really just somewhere to sleep, eat, and shower." I paused a moment. "That's why the first place I came after I got the job done was here." There was still a darkness looming over Regina. I let my chin rest on her shoulder and she seemed to relax a bit.

"Why don't you stay tonight and this weekend you can bring some clothes over to leave here." My attention perked up at Regina's statement.

"Really? You'd let me do that?" I could feel Regina's smirk.

"I said it, didn't I?" I rolled my eyes and let my arms fall.

"Okay now, no need to get mouthy." Regina turned to place her arms around my neck.

"I'm not getting mouthy at all dear. But I am getting tired. Let's tuck Henry in and go to bed shall we?" Regina's chocolate eyes were full of tenderness. I could easily get lost in them and not have a care in the world.

"That sounds wonderful."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay here's the next chapter a few hours early. Tomorrow's (sept. 19th) is my B-day so not sure if I'll be able to post. AND to celebrate said B-day, I'm posting a one-shot I worked on earlier this week. It's called Seeing Double. So when you get a chance, check it out too.

I loved waking up next to Regina. She looked peaceful as she slept. When I turned over to get up she groaned and grabbed my arm. "I have to pee. I'll be right back." Another groan; and she let go of my arm. I chuckled as I made my way to the bathroom. When I returned, she had shifted to her stomach and you could see her toned sexy shoulders. Before I laid back down, I kissed a shoulder softly and earned a groggy smile.

"Morning." Regina shifted against me as I got under the covers.

"Morning." I snuggled behind her and let my arm rest across her hip. "The alarm is about to go off." Regina groaned and covered her head with the pillow.

"I don't want to get up. I'm too comfortable." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on. Get up." I kissed her shoulder again. "Don't make me push you out of bed."

"You do that I'll have to kill you." Regina rolled onto her back and looked up at me. There was a groggy smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Though if you keep kissing me that may wake me up quicker."

I snorted and shook my head. "Oh is that so?" I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss at the end of her collar bone. With each featherlike kiss Regina sighed. Soon, she pulled me towards her so she could capture my lips with hers. I was surprised when she rolled us over so I was pinned to the bed. "Regina we have to get up soon. You do know that right?" She looked over at the clock.

"We have fifteen minutes." I whimpered when Regina nipped and kissed down my neck. Regina smiled against my skin as I ran my hands up the back of her tank top. "My mark hasn't quite faded yet. I guess I was right. By the time it faded you'd be back in my arms where you belong." I groaned when Regina moved down to plant open mouthed kisses down my stomach.

"You're killing me you know. This is pure torture and I'm going to need a cold shower." My skin jumped as Regina dragged her nails down my sides. A pool of heat was starting to form between my legs. "This isn't fair. I can't kiss you back and you're starting to drive me-," I groaned when Regina ran her tongue up my abdomen. Very, very bad thoughts started going through my mind. I wanted that tongue in other places.

"What was that?" She captured my lips again and deepened the kiss. My hands laced in her long hair. Regina's hands roamed my body over the thin material of my tank top. When Regina cupped my breasts I was slightly self conscious. My nipples were hard and I knew she could feel them. Regina hummed slightly as she squeezed them. It was safe to say she liked the power she had over me. I loved her touch and I loved her weight on top of me. As Regina nibbled my ear lobe my hips bucked against hers and she grinned. "Is a certain swan getting-," the alarm rang loud through Regina's room.

"I hate that fucking alarm clock." I groaned and let my head drop back into the pillow.

Regina leaned back on her knees and straddled my hips. "Yes it does get in the way doesn't it?"

"You have no idea." I closed my eyes for a moment trying to calm myself down. When I opened them again, Regina was looking down at me. Her eyes had a mix of lust and tenderness in them.

"I guess I'll get in the shower first. Can you get Henry's breakfast ready?" I smiled softly.

"Are we already falling into a morning routine?" Regina moved off the bed and kissed me once more.

"I guess we are."

Xxx

"I want her bad Ruby. I mean, I'm still slightly worked up from this morning." I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair.

Ruby chuckled. "Do you think you're ready to take that step with her?" I leaned forward on my elbows and thought.

"I think so. I mean, she's all I could think about while I was gone. When I had to seduce the guy to trick him I felt disgusted. And her apartment was the first place I went when I came back. She wants me to bring some clothes over this weekend to leave over there."

"Oh wow. This is getting serious." Ruby smiled softly. "I know you're being careful with Regina. When do you think I can meet her and Henry? Besides, after she trusts me, I can babysit so you and Regina can have alone time."

"That would be nice. I'll see if they can come over this weekend and the four of us have a nice dinner. I want you to meet them."

Xxx

"Emma stop pacing back and forth you're going to walk a path in your floor." Ruby watched me from the couch. I couldn't help but pace. I was nervous because Regina's apartment was so nice and mine's not. I know she wouldn't care but it's a pride thing.

"I can't help it. I'm nervous." I stopped pacing and checked myself in a mirror. I made sure to look good for tonight. I even curled my hair which took at least an hour.

"Emma, she's already shown interest in you and her kid loves you. And from what you've told me, I doubt she cares what your apartment looks like." I jumped when there was a knock on the door. I swallowed hard before opening it.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Regina wore a crisp white button up dress shirt and black slacks. Her heels clicked on the tile floor as they walked in.

"We're doing well. How are you?" Regina and Henry walked in and I hung up their coats.

"She's nervous and driving me nuts. I've never seen her like this before." Ruby answered as she walked towards us.

"Ruby!" Embarrassment washed over me. Regina chuckled softly.

"So you're the Ruby I've heard so much about." Both Ruby and I froze at Regina's tone. I had never heard it before. It wasn't jealous or harsh. But it wasn't her work voice either.

"And you're the Regina I've heard so much about." Regina's brow rose. Oh God. Please let these two not go at each other's throats. I want them to get along.

"Yes, this is Ruby. Ruby, this is Regina and her son Henry." They greeted each other politely. I could see that Regina was careful around Ruby since she was an ex of mine. The awkwardness of that didn't dawn on me until just now.

"It smells awesome in here. When do we eat?" Thank you Henry for breaking the awkwardness.

"Right now actually. I think I just heart the timer go off." I smiled at Regina before walking into the kitchen. "Y'all can go sit at the table and I'll bring out the food." Henry and Ruby went towards the table as Regina followed me into the small kitchen.

"I don't mind helping dear. What did you make this time? It smells delicious." Regina inspected the stove and oven.

"A pot roast with mac and cheese. That's what's in the oven." I paused a moment. "The mac and cheese I mean." Regina smiled at my lack of sentence skills.

"That sounds lovely. I'll put the roast on a plate and you can get the macaroni and cheese when it's done." I chuckled as Regina started opening cabinets trying to find a large plate. "Next one over." I turned to look for the oven mitt. "I told you it wasn't as organized as your kitchen." We took the food to the table and Regina took the seat beside me. "Let's eat. Henry how much roast would you like?"

"A few pieces." Regina gave his son a look. "Please." I couldn't help but chuckle as I cut into the roast. I portioned roast for everyone and then the mac and cheese. "Wow! Once again, the food is awesome. I thought you said you couldn't cook Emma."

"In comparison to your mom I can't cook." I had to remember not to shovel food in my mouth. I had been cooking so I didn't eat lunch.

Regina chuckled. "Well it is very good Emma." We ate and talked a little bit. "So Ruby, where do you work?"

"Starbucks. It's kind of funny. Emma has a routine down and we have her order ready before she comes. When she changed it up on us we were shocked. She never brings coffee to people." I kicked her shin under the table. "Ow. What? It's true." My face turned red.

"Well I'm sure Emma told you how she spilt a full cup on herself." Regina's voice was teasing and she narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Oh yes. I told her that. Along with a few other things." I attempted to mimic Regina's voice to no avail. Regina's expression never faded. After dinner was done and cleaned up I brought out the desert I made. "Red Velvet cake anyone?"

"Yes!" Henry was the first to chime in. The others followed. I cut four equal pieces and brought them to the table. Thankfully everyone just reused their forks.

"My specialty is apple turnovers and yours is red velvet cake." Regina paused to take another bite. "How do you make it so moist?"

"Instead of water I use a certain type of red wine. No worries, the alcohol cooks out."

Regina's brow rose. "I never thought of that before." I smiled triumphantly as I put another forkful of cake in my mouth.

"It is really good. Thanks Emma." Henry finished his last bite and leaned back in his chair. "Man that was good." We all did our part to clean up. Well Henry and Ruby brought their plates and silver wear to the kitchen and Regina and I loaded them into the dishwasher.

"I've had a nice night. Thank you for inviting us over." Regina leaned in to keep her voice down.

"I'm glad to have y'all over. And I wanted you to meet Ruby." When I realized they had found something on TV to watch I didn't have to whisper as much.

"She seems very nice. She's good with Henry it seems." Regina handed me the last dish to load.

"Yeah she loves kids of a certain age. She has a side job of babysitting or watching them. She knows CPR and all those other certifications you need."

"That's good to know." Regina's voice lowered and sent a chill down my spine. "Maybe she can watch Henry one night," Regina tilted my chin to look at her. "And we have some alone time." Regina closed the gap between us and kissed me. She hummed slightly when she pulled back. "Mmm so sweet." I couldn't speak. It was scary how turned on this woman could make me so easily.

"Ewww come on guys! Gross!" We chuckled as Henry complained.

"Well Henry, you have that field trip tomorrow and need to get up early so we better go." Regina turned towards me. "I hate to eat and run."

"No problem. You helped clean up so no biggie." I retrieved their coats.

"It was nice meeting you Ruby. Maybe you can watch Henry sometime." Regina slid into her coat gracefully.

"Yes! Ruby's awesome." Henry answered for her and Ruby chuckled.

"Drive safe." I really didn't want them to go but I knew they had to.

"I will. As normal, I'll send you a text when we get in." Regina kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"Thanks." Regina smiled before her and Henry walked out the door.

Once they were gone, Ruby spread out on my couch. "She's got you ya know? But she really does love you." My brow furrowed.

"What do you mean "she's got me""? Ruby moved over as I took a seat. "And how do you know she loves me?"

"Is it not obvious? I was a threat to her in the beginning because I'm an ex. Once she realized I wasn't going to steal you she relaxed a little. Though that kiss in the kitchen was rather claiming."

My cheeks reddened again from remembering it. God that woman can turn me on so easily now. "I guess so."

"Oh come on Emma. Can you not see it? And Henry likes you too! If the kid likes you then that seals the deal." I watched Ruby from the corner of my eye.

"Whatever you say." Ruby and I continued talking about other things until my phone chimed.

_Got home safe and Henry's in bed. You'll have to come over for dinner soon. I think I'll be turning in myself. May finish my book first. ~Regina _

_Glad you're home safe. Goodnight ~Emma 3 _

"You really just put a heart didn't you?" Ruby looked over my shoulder. "You're a goner. It's so cute."

"Oh shut up." I couldn't be serious. Butterflies were taking over my stomach.

_Goodnight Emma ~ Regina _My stomach dropped when Regina didn't acknowledge the heart. I messed up. It was too soon._ Ps. *kisses you deeply tugging your hair slightly as our tongues batter for dominance* ;) ~Regina_

_Evil. Evil woman. ~Emma_


	9. Chapter 9

A week passed and I hadn't been able to see Regina much. She was swamped with work and I was too. On my lunch break, I grabbed some coffee and a sandwich for Regina. "Come in." I cringed. Regina's voice was harsh.

"Hey." I walked into her office timidly. Regina's head whipped up when she realized it was me. "I have food."

"I'm sorry Emma. I didn't mean to be so harsh. It's been crazy around here today." Regina leaned back in her chair and took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "What did you bring for lunch? And thank you by the way. I've not eaten all day."

"Your favorite sandwich." I placed the deli bag in front of her and started rubbing her shoulders. "You're stressed. Relax." I had to dig my thumbs into her shoulder muscles. Regina's body started to loosen up.

"Mmmm that feels good. You seem to be very good with your hands…" I couldn't help but snort. "If you say that's what she said I'll slap you."

"Okay, I won't say it." I continued to work on Regina's shoulders and then her neck. I couldn't see her face but I knew her eyes were probably rolled back into her head. "How's that feel?"

"Fantastic." Her voice was breathless. I knew she had to be hungry so I stopped. Regina rolled her neck and shoulders a few times as I sat. "That felt amazing. Remind me to have you do that again one day."

"Just tell me when and where." I chuckled inwardly at the slight pun.

"Hmm maybe tonight. Henry's spending the night at a friend's place and I'm taking tomorrow off." Regina started to eat her sandwich and you could see the color coming back to her face.

"That works for me. I have clothes over there so no need to pack an overnight bag. I'll come by around seven and cook dinner for you." I paused a moment. "Or maybe not. If Henry's going to be at a friend's place, I can't get in. Well I can make something at my place and bring it."

"That will work. What are you going to cook this weekend?" Regina eyed me from across the desk.

"I have no idea yet. I won't get home until five so I'm not sure." Regina's brow furrowed. "I have to meet with Steve about a new job for next week. But tonight I'm all yours."

"Good. I want those magical hands of yours on me again." Regina paused and I had to stiffen a laugh. "Miss. Swan," Regina warned. "Don't."

Once I got done with Steve, I went to the grocery store to pick up stuff to make a big thing of mac and cheese. Regina seemed to like that a lot so why not make it again. I watched the clock as I cooked and was nervous about tonight. I'd be spending the night with Regina alone. My subconscious, I guess, had made up its mind that if something led to sex it would be okay. We had been dating for about a month now. Next week would be our one month anniversary. That thought brought a smile to my face. I had never really had a memorable anniversary before.

Nine came and I headed towards Regina's. The bell hop knew me by now and helped me carry the food and bag in. "Big night with Regina?"

"Maybe. I don't know." I watched as he drove off in the bug to park it. I waited inside for him to bring me my keys. Once I got situated with the bag that I carried an expensive bottle of wine in and large dish of mac and cheese, I headed towards Regina's apartment. Thankfully it wasn't much longer until I heard her heels clicking down the hallway.

Regina turned the corner and smiled. "Well hello there." She picked up my bag and helped me up.

"Thanks. How was work?" I followed Regina inside and she took the mac and cheese to set on the counter.

"It was okay. We had someone try to steal a statue around five. Luckily he was caught before he made it out the door." I got down two wine glasses and two plates.

"Geez. I'm glad no one got hurt." I paused to open the wine. "How much mac and cheese would you like?"

"A few good scoops full. And a Miscoto. Very nice." Regina and I sat at the bar and ate. She continued to tell me about the slightly awful day at work.

"Well I'm glad you don't have to work tomorrow. And maybe a massage will help you relax some." I finished my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"I'm sure it will. Can you put this in the fridge? I'm going to go change. Feel free to join me when you're done." I watched as she made her way towards the bedroom. Finishing the dishes, I brought our remaining wine into the bedroom. I was slightly relieved to see Regina leaning against the headboard reading a book. She was in PJ pants and a tank top.

"Is reading all you do at night?" Regina looked at me as I made my way into the room. "I split the rest of the wine for us."

"Thank you dear." Regina placed her book on the nightstand. She took the wine and sipped on it as I sat down. "You seem nervous dear. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I laid back and closed my eyes. I could feel Regina watching me. "I'm gonna change." Again, she watched as I made my way to the dresser to retrieve my night clothes.

"It's not nothing Emma. Tell me." Regina came to wrap her arms around me from behind. It was relaxing to feel her against me. "What's wrong?"

I chewed on my lip and looked down. "My nerves."

"Nerves about…oh. Emma," Regina turned me around and put her arms around my neck. "There's nothing to worry about. I know your past and you've proven to me that I'm not some other woman. Emma," Regina paused and took in a deep breath. "I love you."

My head whipped up. "You do?" My heart started to race. I let my forehead rest against hers. "I love you too." Pulling Regina close, I kissed her tenderly. Her saying those three words put my whole body at ease. I wasn't afraid any longer. I deepened the kiss and ran my hands up the back of Regina's tank top. Her skin was so soft and warm.

"Emma, are you sure?" Regina moaned slightly as I kissed and nipped down her neck.

"Yes." Regina dug her nails into my shoulders as I breathed the word into her ear. She captured my lips again fiercely as she backed me against the dresser. Our hands wandered each other's bodies and we fit perfectly together. "Regina…" I gasped as she nibbled down my neck making a pathway from my ear to my collar bone. I loved every second of it.

"If I go too fast….just tell me." I groaned as she ran her tongue up the trail she just made.

"No. Please don't stop." Regina ran her hands up my shirt and cupped my breasts. I loved her touch. It sent electricity through every fiber of my body. We broke the kiss long enough to get our shirts off. "Regina, you're…beautiful." My eyes took the brunette in. Her body was toned and a fire started to burn within me. I wanted her more than I ever had. But it wasn't in a primal way. It was in a loving way.

"Thank you Emma. Come to me my love." Regina took my hands and led me towards the bed. She pulled me against her again; capturing me in a tender kiss. The feeling of Regina's lips made nothing else in the world matter. I could tell, from the day I met her, that she was one for control so I broke the kiss and crawled on the bed. Regina's eyes grew a moment and were replaced with a soft smile.


	10. Chapter 10

I held my breath as I watched Regina crawl up the bed. "I've loved you for so long now. Since…."

"Ssshhh." Regina placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Since before you left on your trip to Boston. I know." Regina kissed me again as she straddled my hips; pulling me into a sitting position. "I knew you were going to say it in my office that day but I wanted you to wait. I wanted to say it first to put you at ease." My eyes never left Regina's. They were full of love and desire.

"Thank you Regina." The brunette smiled and let her eyes drift down my body.

"I believe we're both entirely too clothed for the moment." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I believe so." Clothes littered the floor between passionate kisses. Regina leaned me back and ran her fingers in my hair. I sighed as she kissed down my neck. Regina let her nails drag lightly down my sides and to my hip. I couldn't help but whimper. "Regina…" I moaned as she took a hardened nipple between her lips. She flicked her tongue against the hard nub and sucked gently. One of my hands tangled in Regina's dark hair as the other ran across her back. Before Regina switched breasts, she dragged her teeth gently across my nipple and blew. My whole body jumped at the cool air.

Regina cupped the first breast in her hand as she started to suck on the other. My hips bucked against hers when she started to massage my breast. Regina trailed featherlike kisses down my abdomen and ran her tongue up the pathway. Once she claimed my lips again, she coaxed my knee to bend so my foot would be flat against the bed. I gasped as her fingers started to play around my core. "You're already so wet." I groaned as she drew lazy circles around my throbbing clit.

"Regina…please." My hips bucked against her fingers as she nibbled down my neck. A throaty moan escaped when Regina slipped two fingers inside me. My back arched and I moved my hips with the tempo of Regina's agonizingly slow thrusts. I pulled the brunette to my lips and kissed her passionately. Our tongues battled for dominance but I soon gave in. Regina quickened her pace and I could feel my body start to tighten. My orgasm was close. "I'm close…"

"Good." Regina's voice was husky and seductive in my ear. She thrust her fingers inside and curled them against my G-spot. Every muscle in my body tightened and let go. Regina never stopped kissing me until all the waves of my orgasms were over and my body finally started to still. I couldn't move. A small whimper brushed past my lips when Regina slid her fingers out of me. I watched as she brought them to her lips and liked all of my essence from them.

"Regina…" I ran my hand along her toned thigh. I couldn't speak. There were no words to describe how this woman made me feel.

"Shhh." Regina leaned down and kissed me gently. She tucked stray hairs behind my ear and pulled back enough to look into my eyes. "I love you Emma."

"I love you too." I pulled her down into another kiss and rolled us over. It was my turn to show my queen just how much I loved her.

"Emma…" Regina sighed as I kissed and nibbled down her neck. I hovered slightly over her pulse point. "You may." I nipped at the tender skin and felt Regina's nails dig into my shoulders. She moaned as I sucked the area until I left a small mark. Trailing kisses along her collar bone, I finally took a nipple into my mouth. Regina arched her back upward when I ran my teeth lightly over the tender peek. I gave each breast equal attention and then continued planting open mouthed kisses down her toned stomach. Placing a mark on either hip, I kissed until I was close to her center.

Regina's arousal was evident as I ran my tongue slowly up her wet folds. I loved hearing her gasp and tangle her fingers in my hair. I massaged her opening with my tongue but never went inside. She whimpered and bucked against me. "I promise to not tease you much longer." I placed a kiss on Regina's inner thighs between each word. Regina was so sweet and I knew I was going to be addicted to her taste and each sound she made. Her moans, groans, whimpers, and sighs drove me even more.

"Emma….," Regina was close and she needed a release. I couldn't hold out much longer. I had to please her. A loud gasp and buck followed my thrust. Regina moaned as I curled my tongue against her swollen G-spot. She was tight and close to exploding. She ground into me as I curled my tongue. Regina fisted her hand in my hair and tugged slightly. I moved each leg over a shoulder so I could get better access. I was going to make her explode. Pulling out slowly I heard a growl.

I locked eyes with the brunette who gave me a deathly glare. "Don't worry. I won't leave you hanging." I dipped my head back down and gently racked my teeth across her swollen clit. Regina's whole body jumped and she threw her head back. I loved hearing her moan my name.

Now. Now was when she was at the peak of explosion. I plunged my tongue inside her and curled it against the front wall. "EMMA!" Regina's body started to shake and tremble. I continued to drink the brunette until she stilled. Slowly, I placed featherlike kisses up her stomach, across her chest, up her neck, and to her lips. Regina's breathing started to become even again before she attempted to speak. When she opened her mouth but closed it, we both chuckled. A content smile tugged at Regina's lips as she stroked my hair absentmindedly. "I've never cum like that before."

"Well I'm glad I was the first." I placed a kiss on her shoulder. "And I hope I'm the last."

With heavy lids Regina looked down at me. "You will be my last."


End file.
